Try to killing her? Not a bad idea!
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Ngeliat Sehun sama Yoona itu rasanya kayak terjun kepuluhan jarum dan nyesat ke kandang sapi! Luhan seharusnya bisa ngontrol pikirannya, kalo enggak.. bisa aja Yoona mati akibat pikiran liar Luhan! / HunHan! Telepathy!Luhan Wind!Sehun Teleport!Kai Oneshoot! One-shot!


Tittle: Trying to kill her? Not a bad idea!

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby / DRae

Main Cast:

Oh Se Hoon as Sehun

Xi Lu Han as Luhan

Support Cast: Find it by yourself

Summary: Ngeliat Sehun sama Yoona itu rasanya kayak terjun kepuluhan jarum dan nyesat ke kandang sapi! Luhan seharusnya bisa ngontrol pikirannya, kalo enggak.. bisa aja Yoona mati akibat pikiran liar Luhan!

Warns: Supranatural, Boys Love, FF in menyebabkan pengen nimpuk author pakek truk trailer dan barang barang berat lainnya!

A/n. Tebak apa hayoooo?! Gue dapet ide pas lagi mandi tau ga? Kenapa setiap ff gue selalu dapet ide pas lagi di kamar mandi? Entah itu pas gue lagi mandi atau pas gue lagi 'nabung' di wc! Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tau ┐(˘–˘ )┌

.

.

.

Yang paling Luhan benci itu ngeliat Yoona sama Sehun berduaan didepan gerbang sekolah terus rada mojok! Eh jangan kira Luhan itu suka nguntit nguntit kayak tikus curut mau masuk rumah yah! _**Hell no**_! Luhan ga sengaja liat mereka pas lewat mau masuk sekolah, yah salah Sehun sama Yoona-nya dong mau _**lovey dovey**_ didepan gerbang! Apapun yang mau dilakuin Yoona sama Sehun, tetep aja judulnya itu gerbang sekolah! Tempat umum!

Pengen banget rasanya Luhan ngelempar Yoona itu pergi ke Atlantik dan dimakan ikan piranha dan ga pernah balik-

"Hyung, berhenti lah berfikiran untuk membunuh Yoona"

-balik lagi.

Dan entah dari mana, Kai tiba tiba muncul didepan Luhan, _**as always like a ghost**_!

"Kai! Berhenti lah muncul tiba tiba didepanku! Kalo gue jantungan gimana?!", yah setidaknya kalo Kai mau _**teleport**_, jangan didepan Luhan dong, dibelakang kan bisa, judulnya biar Luhan ga kaget gitu!

"Ne hyung, arraseo", Kai merangkul pundak Luhan dan berjalan sejajar dengannya, "Masih dibuat cemburu oleh Sehun, eoh? Sudahlah hyung! Seharusnya hyung meniru caraku mendapatkan Kyungsoo hyung saja, aigoo... Membawanya ke pantai yang romantis, menyewa hotel tanpa membayar~"

Ini lah yang dibenci Luhan dari Kai, Kai itu selalu menyombongkan diri, mentang mentang ia dengan mudahnya mendapatkan teman seangkatan Luhan yang terkenal dengan mata belo-nya dan juga suara-nya yang cukup bagus dengan mengandalkan kekuatan teleportasi-nya! Jika saja kekuatan itu tidak dimiliki Kai, Luhan rasa Kai tidak ada keren kerennya! Ingin sekali Luhan melemparkan batu bata tepat mengenai wajah tam-

"Hyung! Kendalikan pikiranmu! Aigooo!"

-pan Kai.

"Ap- pa?", Luhan melongo melihat pecahan batu bata disampingnya tepat dimana tempat Kai berdiri tadi.

"Untung saja refleks-ku sangat cepat hyung", yeah, Kim Jong In berbangga diri lagi! Setidaknya 'refleks' yang dikatakan Kai tadi bermanfaat untuk Kai sendiri, jika tidak, yah _**you know exactly what will happend with his face**_.

"Kai!", dan sekali lagi batu bata itu melayang kearah Kai -dengan dikendalikan Luhan secara sengaja-, tapi dengan cepat Kai ber teleportasi kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk membaca buku disalahsatu kursi taman disekolah mereka, dan terlihat juga Kyungsoo yang terkejut akibat kedatangan Kai yang tiba tiba, _**like what i say before, he look like a ghost!**_

.

.

.

Yah, satu lagi hal yang Luhan benci dan Luhan selalu bertanya dengan batinnya sendiri, 'kenapa yeoja yang bernama Yoona itu lengket banget sama Sehun?!'

Luhan memandang Yoona dan Sehun yang lagi ngobrol ngobrol rumpi dimeja Sehun yang berjarak 3 meja didepan Luhan, Luhan menatap horror tepat kearah wajah Yoona yang sedang mencoba mencium Sehun! _**What ever Yoona will do over Sehun, but please dude! It's a public!**_

Luhan tanpa sadar mengeram tajam dan memandang leher Yoona geram, dan sedetik setelahnya, terdengar Yoona yang tersedak dan batuk kehabisan nafas karena pikiran tajam Luhan terhadap Yoona, jadi mulai sekarang berhati hatilah pada Luhan jika tidak ingin kau mati ditangan Luhan akibat ia berfantasi hebat dengan kebencian yang membuncah!

"_**Oh my god **_hyung! _**Wake up! Control your mind!**_", dan lagi, satu satu-nya 'makhluk' yang tidak ingin Luhan lihat mukanya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, dan kali ini bukan batu bata yang ingin menghantam wajah tampan Kai, melainkan hampir seluruh pena siswa kelas yang menghujam dengan derasnya kearah Kai, saat sedikit lagi semua pena tersebut menancap wajah tampan Kai, semua pena tersebut jatuh tak bersisa dan kembali lagi ke tempatnya asalnya masing masing.

Dan setelahnya, angin berhembus cukup kencang tepat disamping Luhan dan Kai dan sedetik setelahnya muncul seorang Oh Sehun, topik dari segala pikiran Luhan yang memerintahkan otaknya untuk membunuh yeoja bernama lengkap Im Yoon Ah itu!

Lama Sehun memandang Luhan dalam tanpa berkata kata, seluruh siswa/i kelas Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi saksi disana pun rada rada harap-harap-cemas apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pada Luhan -yah mengingat Luhan hampir saja membunuh Yoona-, tapi kediaman Sehun memberikan keuntungan besar bagi Luhan!

"Aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau katakan Sehun-ah", ucap Luhan sambil menahan senyumannya yang hampir merekah!

"Ah, seharusnya aku tau kau bisa _**telepathy**_", Sehun menaruh kedua tangannya dimasing masing saku celananya, "tanpa kutanya dua kali, _**what's your answer?**_", tanya Sehun sambil menampakkan _**smirk**_ menyeramkan miliknya itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"_**I exactly know if you'll answer 'yes'**_", Sehun menarik pelan Luhan untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya kelur ruangan dengan meninggalkan sejuta kebingungan diantara murid murid sekelas Sehun dan Luhan, termasuk Kai yang terbengong bengong akibat percakapan tak masuk akal dari Sehun dan Luhan tersebut!

Tiba tiba bolpoin dimeja Luhan bergerak menuliskan sesuatu dibuku yang berada didepan Kai, dan pada saat itu lah Kai -bahkan seluruh kelas- senyum senyum gaje dan beranjak kembali keaktifitas masing masing, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan kemana perginya Sehun dan Luhan sekarang.

.

.

.

_**Sehun and Luhan is officially a fluffy couple! There's no a third person! No touchy my Sehun! And no touchy Sehun's 'propoerty' -read: Luhan-**_

_**P.S: Kai! You should thanks Sehun for saving you from my pens 'attacks'**_

_**P.S.S: Sehun is more romantice than you, Kai!**_

.

.

.

_**END!**_

A/n. Gue tau ini gaje! Tapi please jangan timpuk gue! Ini pemikiran kilat gara gara DRae ga bisa tidur pas tengah malem! -_-

Jadi, mind to review?


End file.
